


Reencontro

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Após longos anos de separação, enfim Mari irá realizar seu maior sonho: estar com as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.





	Reencontro

"Eu sei tanto a falta de vocês~" Disse Mari, pulando de braços abertos sobre Kanan e Dia. A mergulhadora soltou as malas e apoiou a loira, puxando também Kurosawa mais para perto. Dia tentou manter a expressão impassível, mas foi impossível sentindo as duas tão perto de si.

Acabou rindo. Uma risada aliviada, sem qualquer propósito. Kanan e Mari lhe fintaram a expressão, também cheias de felicidade e se deixaram cair também no riso. Não precisavam sequer falar para entender perfeitamente o que sentiam naquele momento.

Afinal tinham enfim vencido o Deus cabeça fechada:

"Vocês devem ter passado bem nessa cama confortável. " Disse Mari, passando a mão pelas cobertas branca. Estavam de pijamas, quase sonolentas depois de duas horas falando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, após um delicioso jantar de frutos do mar.

"Não é a mesma coisa sem você. " Disse Kanan, estando mais próxima da parede. Dia estava mais na ponta e as duas observavam Mari no meio.

"Nem posso acreditar que enfim estou aqui. " Disse a loira, virando para cima. "Tantas vezes pensei que não iria mais ver vocês. "

O tom da meio-italiana fez Dia sentir um leve aperto no peito:

"Não importa mais. Estamos aqui. " Disse a morena. "Nada vai mais nos impedir de viver isto. "

"Sentimos por este apartamento não ser chique como você mereceria, Mari. " Brincou Kanan. Mari levou uma das mãos para o rosto dessa.

"É bom o suficiente enquanto puder estar dessa maneira com vocês. " Respondeu a loira. O tom jocoso da sua voz estava ausente, trocado pelo tom baixo e terno que Dia e Kanan  tanto tinham sentido falta de escutar.

Dia se aproximou mais do meio e deixou que um dos braços passasse pelo dorso de Mari, a mão roçando no tecido do pijama de Kanan:

"Er. . . " A então advogada desviou o olhar para as cobertas, sem conseguir esconder o rubor do rosto. "É bom que esteja aqui. "

Mari deu um sorriso mínimo. Se voltou para a morena e pegou o rosto desta com suas duas mãos:

"Eu amo vocês duas. " Disse, antes de puxar Dia para o beijo. O toque foi terno, lento mas cheio de calor. Mari sentiu o efeito imediato daquele toque que a tanto tempo sentia falta. Seu corpo esquentava rápido enquanto seus braços puxavam Dia cada vez mais para si.

Kanan também havia se aproximado das namoradas. Contemplou a volúpia crescente da dança de lábios e suspiros de Mari e Dia, sentindo ela mesma efervescer por dentro. Deixou um braço por cima de Dia, já totalmente por cima de Mari, e começou a distribuir beijos quentes, ora nos ombros de uma, ora no pulso e antebraço de outra. Ela era a única usando um pijama tradicional e pouco sugestivo. Dia e Mari tinham camisolas muito convenientes para a vontade crescente da mergulhadora de lhes tocar.

Dia deixou escapar um suspiro alto quando Kanan gastou alguns instantes degustando seu pescoço. Quebrou o beijo e afastou o cabelo. Kanan aproveitou para ela também matar um pouco da imensurável saudade dos beijos de Mari. A loira gemeu evidentemente diante da postura mais intensa da mulher de cabelos azuis:

"Eu não gosto desse seu pijama, Kanan. " Reclamou Dia, buscando espaço para revidar a carícia próxima à nuca que recebera.

"Ei, mas é meu pijama de constelações. " Defendeu-se Kanan.

"Acho ele muito lindinho, baby, mas não para este momento. " Concerniu Mari. "Vamos dar um jeito nisso, Dia. "

Apesar de ser mais forte Kanan se viu presa sobre as mãos curiosas das amantes. Deixou que tirasse blusa, calça. . . calcinha. Mari não se fez de rogada e atirou a camisola branca longe também. Dia tento resistir, mas Mari lhe convenceu com algumas carícias pelos ombros e costas.

Kanan assistiu àquela cena paradisíaca de baixo. Quando terminaram Dia e Mari, sentadas uma de cada lado da mergulhadora, olharam para baixo e sorriram. As criaturas mais travessas que Kanan conhecia em todo o mundo:

"Parece que temos uma prisioneira e tanto para dar conta. " Provocou Mari, quase lambendo os lábios ao fintar abdômen bem definido da outra.

"Eu que dou conta de vocês duas de uma vez. " Desafiou Kanan, os olhos brilhando de luxúria diante do resplendor da nudez das amantes.

"Tão cheia de si. . . " Riu-se Dia, com um sorriso maldoso. Kanan sentiu o toque suave das unhas compridas correndo pela coxa até os quadris, sacudindo e deixando escapar um gemido ruidoso. "Não sabe o que lhe espera, pobrezinha. "

Kanan não cansava de se admirar da atitude dominadora que volta e meia sobrevinha à Dia. Já Mari ficou evidentemente jubilosa, numa expressão entre a pura luxúria e a nostalgia. Apesar de seus olhos sobre a morena serem de uma fome imensa ela se voltou de imediato para Kanan, beijando ruidosamente, perdendo o ritmo da respiração de tanta ansiedade.

Kanan começou a deixar os gemidos escaparem do fundo da garganta quando sentiu a língua de Dia sobre um dos mamilos. Mari pareceu adorar aquela reação e se juntou a tarefa. Ela agarrou os lençóis com força, tentando controlar as reações do quadril. Apertou os lábios entre os dentes, mas perdeu aquela batalha deliciosa quando Dia retomou com empenho multiplicado a fricção quase torturante das unhas em ambas as coxas. Kanan sentiu quando o quadril reagiu com força para cima, em desespero. Dia tocava de maneira tão suave, passeando pela parte de dentro das coxas, chegando até a virilha. Mari brincava com seus mamilos com paixão. A urgência dentro dela estava no limite do quase desespero:

"N-não é justo. . . " Arfou ela, soltando um gemido alto, arqueando as costas à delícia daquelas sensações. "I-Isso era. . . p-pra ser uma recepção. . . "

Dia parou com as provocações e sorriu, triunfante. "Eu sei, mas acabei me empolgando com sua punição pela arrogância. " Ela então levou um dedo até os lábios incrivelmente ensopados de Kanan que choramingou. "Não sei se isso tem volta agora. "

"Se é para ser uma recepção. . . " Interveio Mari, descendo para ver bem as partes excitadas de Kanan. "Que me deixem comer o primeiro prato da noite. "

Dia riu e abriu espaço para que Mari se posicionasse entre as coxas de Kanan. A mergulhadora observou aquela aproximação sentindo-se pulsar em antecipação ao que viria. Dia deitou de lado e também observou:

"Hm. . .Aahh. . . " Kanan não teve como se refrear quando a língua da loira alcançou seu clitóris. Arfou, jogando a cabeça para trás e arqueou mais as pernas, tremendo de prazer. Dia mordeu os lábios diante de tão bela cena. Depois voltou a trabalhar nos seios fartos da mergulhadora, lambendo e mordiscando.

"Ow, merda. . . Isso é. . . " Kanan não conseguia pensar direito ou falar. Uma das mãos ela colocou sobre a cabeça de Mari quase como se tivesse medo de perder o contato, a outra ela usou para puxar Dia para um beijo desajeitado e atropelado.

Não era só Kanan quem gemia. Mari soltava longas notas de prazer enquanto revezava entre o clitóris e a entrada de Kanan. Dia sentia como se fosse derreter naqueles beijos descompassados. Kanan não conseguia mais ver ou pensar. Apertou os olhos, respirando cada vez mais rápido, o coração pulando no peito.

"Ahh, Mari. . . Dia. . ." choramingou ela, chamando as namoradas sem parar, misturando o começo de um nome no fim de outro. Um mantra que se tornou um silvo agudo quando ela chegou ao ápice. Mari teve que segurar com toda a força para manter Kanan ao seu alcance. Após um longo instante Kanan inspirou forte e deixou-se cair sobre o colchão de vez.

"Mágico. . . " Disse Mari, sentando e limpando sem cuidado o excesso dos líquidos de Kanan do rosto. "É como se todo esse tempo tivesse desaparecido. Como se nunca tivesse ficado um dia longe de vocês. "

Dia sorriu com maldade para a loira:

"Posso te mostrar algumas coisas que mudaram desde aquela época. " Disse. "Me empenhei muito em melhorar algumas habilidades para te mostrar. "

Elas de curvaram para frente e trocaram beijos longos. Kanan voltou um tanto a realidade a tempo de ver quando Dia foi sobre a loira, derrubando-a no colchão. Ela sabia do que a morena estava falando e sentiu-se pulsar de maneira quase incomoda ao antecipar a cena.

"D-Dia. . . !" Mari arfou. Dia não lhe deu tempo de reagir antes que levasse os longos dedos para suas partes. Dia pressionou e circundou o clitóris de Mari com um pouco de força. Então entrou com um, dois e três dedos. Seus movimentos era rápidos e quase levaram Mari ao clímax rápido demais. Ela conseguiu parar a tempo, tirando a mão do trabalho e passando a distribuir beijos suaves pela pele rosada da meio italiana. "Awww, Dia, você vai me enlouquecer. "

Kanan se voltou para deixar do lado de Mari. Ela e Dia trocaram um beijo longo antes que a morena se reposicionasse entre as pernas da outra. Mari fez um muxoxo de frustração pela falta do toque, mas então gemeu alto quando sentiu o sexo de Dia encostar diretamente no seu. Era um toque tão quente, tão direto que Mari achou que gozaria rápido demais pela segunda vez. Dia arfou e ergueu o tronco. Começou a esfregar-se num movimento preciso dos quadris que fazia cada parte das vulvas se friccionarem num som molhado e quase áspero. Kanan sentia-se reagindo com um desejo quase invejoso diante dos sons tão eróticos que as namoradas vaziam. Gemiam alto, enfregando-se cada vez em movimentos mais curtos e rápidos. A mergulhadora não pode resistir a se tocar. Segurou o clitóris com dois dedos e friccionou com força, sentindo-se perto do clímax quase tão rápido quanto Dia e Mari.

"Oh my God! Owww. . . " Mari movia os quadris em desespero, as mãos apertando as nádegas de Dia com uma força quase brutal. Não poderia aguentar muito mais. Sentia que o controle de Dia era total. Ela também devia estar no limite, mas não iria se permitir ir antes de guiar Mari consigo. Não demorou para que o orgasmo atingisse a loira numa onda brutal e longa. Dia uivou quando se permitiu enfim chegar ao gozo. Kanan enfiou o rosto no lado do seio de Mari quando não pode mais se segurar no limite. Levou um longo momentos para que enfim as três estivessem deitadas, sem forças.

"Por Deus, eu não sei como pude viver sem isso tanto tempo. . . " Disse Dia, caída meio que entre meio que em cima das outras duas.

"Não importa. " Falou Kanan, ainda de olhos fechados. "Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. "

"Sempre juntas, como na nossa promessa. " Disse Mari, ainda tão emocional naquela noite a tanto sonhada.

Kanan abriu os olhos e as três se encararam, sorridentes e cansadas:

"Eu amo vocês."

**Author's Note:**

> Meu primeiro fic lewd aqui no AO3 e é justo um threesome~ Mas tudo bem, precisava escrever sobre esse trio. O mundo precisa de mais Dia/Kanan/Mari!


End file.
